Tiny Tiger
Tiny "Taz" Tiger is a naive Tasmanian Tiger who was evolved at the hands of Dr. Neo Cortex's Evolvo-Ray. He is apparantly the first creature to be evolved, even though some sources say he's not. Who am I supposed to believe? These sources need to check their sources. History Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Tiny made his first appearance in Cortex Strikes Back, where he jumped from thing to thing, and was often confused with the Tasmanian Devil from the popular WB Warner Bros cartoon Looney Tunes for some queer reason. It made no sense. Like, at all. You know what else didn't make sense? The fact that he apparently worked for Brio in this game, and for Cortex in every other game. It's so stupid. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Tiny was the very first boss in the very third game, where he fought in a gladiator arena for some reason. How did he get that priveledge? I mean, really? Crash Team Racing Tiny was a fatty in the first racing game. He moved his fat ass pretty quickly. He also had an arena built in his honour for some reason. Probably due to that stupid gladiator thing from the last game. Crash Bash Tiny was forced to fight for the good of the nation in Crash'm Bash'm. Which is stupid. I thought Richard Nixon ended the draft. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Tiny was the third boss in this not-so huge game. His boss status trumped Ginny for some reason. It made no sense. Ginny was supposed to be Cory's right-hand man. Not Tiny! Ughhh! The logic in these games just anger me! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Crash Nitro Kart Tiny was the fatty of Team Cortex. He was also the comic relief of the game. It's also the game where we first see a glimpse of his tragic decline. Also, for some stupid reason, he got a stupid little temple built in his honour. And if it wasn't stupid enough, it was built on a planet Tiny has never even been to before he took part in this stupid game! Radical "Entertainment" In the games made by Radical "Entertainment", Tiny hit rock bottom. Somehow, he changed his entire species! For fuck's sake, why? He's a tasmanian tiger, not a siberian tiger! God damn! Come on! This makes less sense about the other shit I bitched about! And don't get me started on his voice! A high-pitched Mike Tyson impression? Really? Whatever happened to his deep monster-y voice from the other games? Seriously? Then they fuck up his personality too. This isn't Tiny Tiger! Fuck! What's the point of calling him something he's not! He's a fucking adult Pura in those goddamn games! Trivia *In blatant contrast with his name, Tiny is actually not very tiny at all. Some fans say he's big, actually. *In Crash Nitro Kart, it has been confirmed that Tiny is a drug addict. His drug of choice is speed. *Tiny eats Radical "Entertainment" for breakfast! Yum! Category:Characters